


Waiting in the Rain

by RunaRaen (Akirei)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Everyone lived, F/M, First ever drabble, Fluff, Imagine Request, ImaginexHobbit, Post-Canon, Reader Insert, Tumblr, cuteness, post-BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirei/pseuds/RunaRaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Bard saying he isn't good enough for you, but you cut him off with a kiss and tell him you love him." A short drabble based on a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> [ ImaginexHobbit](http://imagine.hobbit.tumblr.com) is a tumblr blog that posts "imagines" that users send in. I was silly and didn't find the exact link for this drabble on their page, though. Sorry!
> 
> "Imagine Bard saying he isn't good enough for you, but you cut him off with a kiss and tell him you love him."  
> Pairing: Bard/Reader  
> Warnings: None

* * *

 

You checked that the rain hadn’t leaked into the house, since you were still not quite used to proper windows again. As you watched the droplets collect on the glass, you looked out over the empty streets. Dale was quiet today - the late winter downpour had kept everyone inside, out of the chilly air. Only a few poor souls were left to walk about in the cold, and you hoped that they were heading home to sit before a warm fire.

From your house on top of the hill, you could see Erebor looming in the distance. In this weather, she was merely a dark mass in the mist, but you knew all too well what was truly there. And you knew that in just a little while, Bard would return with his children, whom he had taken to visit the company of dwarves. With that thought, you returned to the kitchen to finish cooking. They would be cold and hungry when they came home, you reasoned, and you wanted to be sure to make them comfortable.

Soon enough you heard the door open, the sound of heavy footsteps and soft curses reaching your ears. With a smile you set a lid over the cooking pot and made your way through the large house to the front room. Bard was just removing his coat and hanging it on the hook, water dripping down onto the floor. He kicked off his sopping boots and turned around, smiling when he saw you.

“Welcome home,” you said, glancing behind him at the closed door. “Where are the girls? And Bain?”

“It was so cold, I didn’t want to bring them all the way back,” Bard explained, moving over to stand in front of the fire, holding his hands towards the flames. “Thorin agreed to let them remain for the night. I’ll go and fetch them in the morning.”

“So it will just be the two of us tonight?” Your face heated at the thought. You shared a bed with the man each night, but you had never been truly alone with him. The children had always been nearby. You shook the impure thoughts from your mind and smiled.  “Well, supper is ready. Come and warm up,” you insisted, taking his hand and pulling him into the kitchen. You sat him down at the table, pouring him a glass of wine.

You could feel Bard’s eyes on you as you puttered about the room, fixing up a plate and setting it down in front of him. When you went to move away, he grabbed your wrist to stop you. “Wait.”

You blink down at him and smile. “What is it, Bard? Is there something else you need?”

“No, nothing. I just...you know you don’t have to do all of this for me. For us,” he said quickly. “Living here and helping with the children, and the chores. You could have stayed in Erebor, or returned home. And I still don’t know why you chose me, there are other and better choices and I-”

You lean down and press your lips against the man’s open mouth, your hand brushing against his cheek. Once he begins to respond to the kiss, you pull away with a smile.

“Foolish king,” you scold, teasing. “I stay because I love you. I help because I love you. It makes me happy to make you smile.” You give him another quick kiss, before pulling away. “Now, eat everything your lovely woman has made for you. And afterwards, we can share dessert.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that some people don't like reader inserts or OCs. I generally don't, either, but the drabble prompts like this work out best for me this way. If you did like it, feel free to leave kudos or a comment. Thanks for reading!


End file.
